Red Water
by sungross
Summary: Part 1 of Red Water. The Fire Nation is thrown into chaos when news reaches the Firelord that small villages are being attacked by a small rogue group of waterbenders who can bend blood. They need the Avatar, but can he be trusted with the safety of the Fire Nation?
1. Chapter 1

Red Water

by Ross Hong

Upon the cold mountain lay a small, wooden staff. It was laying on the tree's side, and it was almost out of balance. The ground was fresh, newly fallen snow. Interestingly enough, next to the staff was a man with blue tattoos sitting in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed. He was invincible to the cold, sharp winds swirling all around him. His tunic ruffled in the wind, and snow particles slowly began gathering on his trimmed beard. He sat silent, and so did the mountain top. All of a sudden, the man breathed in, and all of the snow particles stopped, along with the winds. They sat frozen in place, and as he exhaled, they fell to the ground. He finally opened his eyes to see a setting sun. He winced, grabbed his staff , and stood up. His staff arm violently shook in the air, and out popped blue wings on the sides of staff. The man readied himself, then, as he was about to take off, an ominous red blob in the sky to the right of him scared him. He stood his ground, and prepared for battle, when he saw, riding the red blob (which was now clearly seen as a red, fire-breathing dragon), was his dearest friend, Firelord Zuko. The man waved at him with a smile, and Firelord Zuko waved back and called out "AANG!" Aang watched as Zuko pulled in next to the mountain top, hovering.

"What brings you here to the Air Nation temples?" Aang asked.

Firelord Zuko returned with "I was about to ask you the same." They both laughed, and as soon as they were done with their chuckle, Zuko answered "There have been reports of rogue Waterbenders around here. They have been attacking small Fire nation towns and stealing from the people. I was scouting around here."

Aang looked at him, puzzled. "Why is the Firelord scouting instead of sending out his scouts?"

"Because Aang, these are not ordinary waterbenders. They are the ones you told me about. The-"

"Bloodbenders." finished Aang darkly. "Is there any way for me to help?"

"Not currently," Zuko replied. "I've scouted every temple in the Air Nation - nothing to be seen except ruined buildings.

"Now, answer my question - what are YOU doing here?"

Aang didn't respond for the longest time.

[PART 2 IN PROGRESS]


	2. Chapter 2

An old man sat near his backyard pond, enjoying the bright, warm sun. His twenty-year old son was working at the local factory, and his daughter was practicing Firebending at the local academy. This meant he had the entire day to himself. What a nice Friday. he thought. I think I'll have some tea.

The old man lifted his frail body from the ground and slumped over peacefully to the kitchen inside his house. He beginning to pour water when he felt himself lose control over his hands. They began shaking so much that he dropped his antique teapot onto the hard floor. "No! That was my mother's!" he groaned. Then his arms completely lost control, trembling for no obvious reason. Then his whole body was trembling, and then he froze. He couldn't feel anything, and his head began getting fuzzy. His heart pounded harder and harder, until he fell over and slammed his old body against the floor. Not in control of anything, he grabbed his kitchen knife, and he was pushed out the door by himself. He felt himself drifting towards his town's governor's house. He slammed it's door open, and uncontrollably began attacking all the guards in the room. He was covered in blood by the time they were all dead. He then lumbered towards the governor's office, and with no sound, killed the governor. All that was heard was a muffled scream.

The old man proceeded to stab himself directly in the heart, and collapsed to the ground, dead.

The bloodbender smirked over his bloody body.

"Welcome to the spirit world, old man. I hope you enjoy your eternal stay." The bloodbender laughed uncontrollably. "Goodbye, Fire Nation. Goodbye."


End file.
